The common methods of dispensing and applying deodorants or perfumes are by hand from a bottle, using an aerosol can or roll-on type container (a container having a rotatable ball at one end by which means liquid is applied). The problem with all these methods of application is that it is necessary to apply liquid or powder directly to the skin, which can lead to skin diseases. Additionally, the perfume or deodorant, may be harmful to the fabric of clothes that it may contact.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact and inexpensive dispenser device for perfumes, deodorants or other substances of the kind described, by use of which perfume does not require application directly to the skin.